


please, please

by ShipperificWings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, I blame old mcfly feels, M/M, McFly - Freeform, OOC but slightly funny, Terrible cover, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: Next time Theon had approached him walking smugly and talking even more smugly.l"You see I was thinking since Stark and Wilde are so dense we can make our own group of friends."





	please, please

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly, if you're loooking for good plot THIS AREN'T THE DROIDS YOU'RE LOOKING FOR. I REPEAT. This is me shipping and writing crack and thinking too much.
> 
> The scary part is that it may lead to more.
> 
> Oh yes, I love mcfly, that song is bloody old (and so am i lol) and enjoy (?)

Jon felt like an idiot.

 

Ygritte Wilde -three years older than him and far more wiser than her nineteen years- had barged into his school (the woman had connections) and had proclaimed to every female on the room that she was to be Jon's wife and they'd good to keep their pretty, rich hands from him.

 

Arya and Sansa had teased him endlessly.

 

She had failed to understand why that was hardly appropriate.

 

"You know nothing Jon Snow" she had snarled before leaving him there, blushing furiously and attempting to preserve some modesty

 

He'd failed.

 

Arya and Sansa were laughing at him in a way that did not show their manners lessons at home.

 

He wondered if Catelyn knew the pretty maidens she'd raised were in fact shameless women.

 

Theon -eyes downcast and focused on some book Robb had gifted him- had snorted and mumbled how Jon'd made a pretty bride to Ygritte one day.

 

He threw a paper ball at him. He was always provoking Jon, it was at times as if he resented his closeness to Robb. Now that he knew Jon knew about his unbrotherly feelings towards Robb his demeanor was more calm and he rarely fought with him, paper balls and teasing aside.

 

After the girls went to class giggling still at their cousin's predicament, he'd talk to Theon on their way to Chemistry and asked him how he was doing with Robb.

 

Theon shrugged and spoke next. "Nothing has changed...I think he's assuming my feelings are brotherly or we have an early twentieth century platonic friendship. He's probably arranging me a date with some of those Frey girls as we speak."

 

He seemed resigned. So Jon, softie that he was, awkwardly patted him on the shoulders.

 

Surprisingly, Theon didn't hit him but rather gave him a shit eating grin and said. "Well, you may be Targaryen but you're almost all Stark. You're such a softie Snow."

 

No one said anything, probably afraid of Jon's Bravosii fight training and Theon... Plain street fight. Everybody knew Theon as a troubled child and they didn't attempt to cover it all because it benefited the Starks and their many cousins.

 

Alas it was a difficult day for Jon and Theon was there for him...it wouldn't be the first time.

 

*

 

Next time Theon had approached him walking smugly and talking even more smugly.

 

"You see I was thinking since Stark and Wilde are so dense we can make our own group of friends."

 

Things had predictably gone awkward for them with Ygritte and Robb- Ygritte was mad at Jon and whenever he said as much as hello she huffed indignantly and started flirting with the closest person she'd find on the hallway, she had even flirted once with Professor Tarth, who'd turned a shade of red so vividly that resembled her husband's coat of arms.

 

Robb had reacted different. He'd blush whenever Theon talked to him and the whole school would turn to look at their situation with raised eyebrows. Some girls would faint at the exchange.

 

"It's like watching a gender flipped Pride and prejudiced. Robb is definitely a nice Mr Darcy," said Jeyne Westerling sighing at the exchange like she was watching Robb's Creek and not to real people awkwardly handling their feelings.

 

He had read that book and he was sure Elizabeth and Darcy had a belligerent sexual tension very different to the straight up rom com exchange his cousin had with Theon.

 

"Okay I'm listening." He said earnestly. He figured if him and Theon could be civil it would say a lot about their maturity. Besides he seemed like a genuinely good guy once you saw past the gruff exterior.

 

"I'll call it Snowjoy."

 

He tried to keep his face straight but a snort passed through him anyway. Theon pursed his lips on a thin line in a very Catelyn way and Jon straightened immediately.

 

"I thought it was a group of friends not an underground band?"

 

"It's the beginning Snow. Many things will come after this. Great inventions. New symphonies. Who knows? It's the start of a friendship." A rush of affection passed through Jon. Damn he really was a softie.

 

"Cheers to Snowjoy then." He lifted his apple juice box that in no way made him look like a child.

 

"Cheers." Said Theon looking aloof as he always did whenever he did when he cared.

 

"And Jon?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"That Apple juice box makes you look like a child."

 

He threw the empty box on the trash bin and Theon laughed racously.

 

*

 

At the end the Snowjoy band became him and Theon singing McFLY songs after school - Theon mostly did vocals and Jon played his father's old harp sometimes...their crew was small.

 

Aegon, Ned Dayne, Gendry Waters and Robb -sometimes Ygritte joined too, openly crinkling her nose at their music tastes.

 

Aegon said he would attend because Jon was a nice brother and it was his duty to do so. That was Aegon speak for 'I don't give a damn about us being half siblings'.

 

Ned Dayne and Gendry mostly sat there starry eyed, genuinely enjoying their music. It was rather embarrassing.

 

But he secretly enjoyed it too.

 

"So here's this song. It's originally sung by McFLY but we have made our own version." Said Theon, his eyelashes fluttering in that way that made Jeyne Poole blush whenever she visited home. He was avoiding Robb's eyes but Jon knew he was excited about singing this.

 

"It's called 'please, please" he answered his eyes posed on Ygritte as he talked.

 

Theon started with the vocals.

 

_Please please_

_Robb pleeease_

 

He joined in looking at Ygritte.

 

_Please please_

_Ygritte please_

 

_Your red head is taking me higher_

_I'm not sure what's happening to me_

_If you were god I would believe you love yourself_

 

They never finished the song, Ygritte and Robb, embarrassed by their little display left.

 

He looked at Theon and he shrugged.

 

“Can’t appreciate good music, I guess,” was all he said as Gendry and Edric kept their enthusiastic applause.

 

It was good to have fans.


End file.
